FORGIVE ME (45)
by HalfNaked
Summary: Penyesalan yang berakhir Pahit. Entah terlambat atau tidak aku mengucapkan kata Maaf untukmu. Tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Maafkan aku,istriku..
1. Chapter 1

Title : FORGIVE ME (45)  
Main Cast : - Kang Jae Hee (OC)  
\- Park Yoo Chun (JYJ)  
Other Cast : - Kim Jong Dae as Docter Kim (EXO)

Genre : Sad

Summary : Penyesalan yang berakhir Pahit. Entah terlambat atau tidak aku mengucapkan kata Maaf untukmu. Tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Maafkan aku,istriku..

-Forgive Me-  
Bunga-bunga disini begitu indah. Sangat indah. Aku memetik setangkai bunga mawar putih, mencium aromanya. 'Hmm.. Wangi..' Aku membawanya kedalam kamarku, dan menaruhnya di Vas bunga kaca berbentuk buah pir. Aku menata bunga-bunganya dan melihat 6 tangkai bunga yang sudah kukumpulkan. Bunga-bunga ini yang selalu menemaniku disaat suamiku pergi keluar rumah. Yah, Suamiku.

.  
Author POV

"Tok..Tok..Tok.." Ada yang menggedor pintu. JeHee pun bergegas keluar kamar dan dengan cepat menuruni tangga.

KREK !

"Oh suamiku,kau sudah pulang.." Dia menyambutnya hangat,membuka jas hitamnya dan meletakkan tas kerja suaminya disofa.

"Ambilkan minum untukku. Aku haus."

"Baiklah aku ambilkan.." Dia langsung pergi kedapur dan tak lama dia kembali dengan membawa segelas air mineral.

"Hah.. Rasanya lega sekali."

"Apakah masih kurang suamiku? Akan kuambilkan yah."

"Tidak perlu!" Ucapnya sinis. Je hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa airnya tidak sebening biasanya?" Oh iya,sebelumnya Je menambahkan sebutir obat berwarna putih didalamnya. Airnya menjadi sedikit kotor. Je bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukannya tidak mungkin Je menjelaskan semuanya, hanya saja waktunya belum tepat.

"Mm i-itu tadi-"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau mandi."Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap suaminya. Je merasa lega. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang tadi. Pria itu bangkit dari sofanya, dan hendak ingin pergi. Saat sudah setengah jalan, pria itu berbalik.

"Je,tolong jangan panggil aku dengan kata menjijikkan itu. Kau tau aku tidak pernah mencintaimu kan? Jadi berhentilah.." Jehee terpaku. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Panggil saja aku dengan namaku. Park Yoo Chun. Terserah kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama apa. Asal jangan dengan kata 'suamiku'. Arraseo ?"

"Tapi kan kau memang suamiku. B-bisakah menganggapku sebagai istrimu? Apa kau lupa kita ini suami istri ?" Wanita itu mencoba untuk membuka mulut. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini gadis itu mencoba sabar, tapi apa ?Tak ada gunanya.

"Ooh~ Kau sudah berani melawanku rupanya"

"B-bukan s-sperti itu suamiku,tapi-" belum sempat je menyelesaikan kalimatnya,tangan kekar Yoochun sudah senantiasa menjambak rambut istrinya.

ARRGHH! Je menjerit kesakitan. Hiks~ butiran hangat bercucuran diwajah mulus gadis itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN KATA MENJIJIKAN ITU! MENGERTI?!" bentaknya dengan suara yang sangat keras membuat Je ketakutan dan dengan kasarnya ia menoyor kepala Je.

"Hikss.. Yoochun-ah, sampai kapan kau seperti ini eoh? Apa kau lupa kenangan kita sebelum menikah dulu? Sebelumnya kau tidak sekasar mohon perbaiki sikapmu dan kembalilah padaku.." Je memohon diiringi isakan tangisnya.

''Kenangan?'' tanya pria itu sembari mengerutkan keningnya,membuat alisnya saling bertautan. Gadis yg berdiri dihadapannya hanya diam dan terus .

"Kau gila? Kita bahkan baru bersama selama 45 hari tapi kau masih saja mengingatnya dan menganggap bahwa ini masih bisa diperbaiki. Bodoh! Lebih baik lupakan saja'' Dia tertawa kecil. Lebih mirip smirk yang terkesan meremehkan. Yoochun berbalik dan melanjutkan lajunya menuju kamar mandi. Langkah kakinya mengiringi perasaan gadis itu. Campur aduk. Marah,takut,kecewa,kesal itu yg dia rasakan. Bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan mengingatnya lagi, itu menjijikan. Cepatlah lupakan aku dan jangan pernah berharap lagi, karena aku tidak akan pernah kembali." Sergah Yoochun tanpa ingin tau yang dikatakan Je. Pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Je hanya bisa menatap punggung Yoochun yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Bagaimanapun dirimu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, suamiku.'

"Awwh.." Rintihnya ketika meraba kepalanya yang dijambak oleh suaminya barusan.

.

.  
Tak terasa, sang bulan kini sudah mulai terlihat menggantikan sang .Bulan purnama sangat indah. Dia tidak sendiri,bintang menemani sang bulan yang menambah langit malam menjadi sangat menakjubkan. Aku menyukai langit malam. Udaranya yang sejuk membuatku tenang.

'Langit sangat indah dimalam hari. Kau memiliki Bulan dan Bintang. Saat gelap menyelimuti bumi, kau mengundang Bulan untuk memberikan Cahaya dimalam hari. Terkadang aku iri pada Bulan, kau memiliki Bintang yang bersedia menemanimu disaat aku?Aku memiliki suami dan tinggal dirumah yang mewah,tapi semuanya tak berarti. Apa gunanya semua kemewahan ini jika tidak ada yang menerangi hati dan jiwaku? Gelap! Seperti langit tanpa Bulan dan Bintang. Aku bersyukur karena aku masih bisa menikmati indahnya langit seperti saat ini. Tapi sampai kapan?' Tess..  
Lagi-lagi Je hanya bisa menangis. Pedih,itu yang dia rasakan. Kesepian. Hhh~ Bersabarlah,Je.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya tanpa melihat sosok yang sangat dia cintai disampingnya. Sejak suaminya tahu kalau Je ada masalah dengan rahimnya, Yoochun selalu menjauh. Yah, seperti itulah Je. Apakah rahimnya benar-benar bermasalah?

Je mengambil ponselnya. Berharap ada telepon dari seseorang yang ia khawatirkan. Yoochun belum pulang sejak kemarin malam. Setelah selesai mandi, Je tidak melihatnya lagi. Mungkin suaminya sudah pergi lagi kekantor. Iya,mungkin.

Je membuka ikon kunci dilayar ponselnya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada panggilan masuk atau sms sekalipun. Ya. Yoochun tidak pernah menghubunginya,padahal apa status mereka sekarang? Yoochun benar-benar keterlaluan! Je meletakkan ponselnya kasar. Matanya mengitari setiap inci kamar pernikahan mereka. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto dan mengambilnya.

Foto pernikahan mereka 2 tahun yang lalu. Gaun pengantin yang serba putih, kerudung transparan yang menempel dipuncak kepalanya, segenggam bunga yang ia pegang serta senyum bahagia yang mereka berdua tunjukkan dikamera membuat gadis itu teringat lagi masa-masa pernikahannya dengan Yoochun. Itu adalah kali terakhir Je melihat suaminya tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia bersamanya.

Matanya tertuju pada tulisan dibagian bawah foto tersebut.

"Park Yoo Chun & Kang Jae Hee Wedding. 04 Mei 2014. Ah,hari ini tanggal 21 Maret bukan? Tidak terasa 2 bulan lagi. Aku akan menyusun rencana supaya Yoo Chun mau menyentuhku." Je mengatakannya pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Tanggal ulangtahunnya jatuh dihari yang sama dengan tanggal penikahannya. Dengan terpaksa, Je harus menerima takdir yang menyakitkan dihari ulangtahunnya sekaligus anniversary pernikahannya dengan berbagai macam rasa sakit sebagai kadonya. Bahkan Je belum pernah disentuh oleh suaminya. Tidak pernah.

Ia meletakkan kembali foto itu ditempat yang sudah disusun sebelumnya. Diatas sebuah laci yang terdapat lampu hias disamping spring bednya. Melihat laci itu,ia teringat sesuatu. Gadis itu membuka lacinya,mengambil berkas dokter yang 2 tahun lamanya ia simpan. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar berkas itu.

'Seandainya kau tau yang sebenarnya,suamiku. Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka,efek samping dari keputusan ku akan se-menyeramkan ini. Sampai kapan aku akan menyimpannya?' Batinnya.

"Aku harus cek perkembangannya." Gadis itu teringat akan sesuatu. Dengan terburu-buru ia membereskan berkas itu kembali. Mandi,berganti pakaian lalu pergi.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya,Dok?"

"Suamimu sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Hah syukurlah.." Gadis itu mengusapkan dadanya,lega. Obat yang diberikan Dokter Kim ternyata ampuh mengatasi masalah rumah tangga mereka. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk Yoochun menyentuhnya.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan rahasia ini, Nyonya Park?" Ujar Dokter Kim dengan sedikit penekanan saat menyebut 2 kata terakhir.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja iya. Kalau tidak,kau tidak akan membawa Celana Dalam yang basah berisi sperma itu padaku." Ketusnya.

Je tertawa. "Mianhe. Maaf telah merepotkanmu,Dokter Kim." Yang diajak bicara berdiri,menghampiri kursi duduk Je. Dokter Kim duduk diatas meja,dan sedikit menggeser nameboardnya yang bertuliskan "Kim Jong Dae" disana.

"Tidak usah sungkan adik manis.."

"Awhh.." Je merintih sakit tepat dimana suaminya menjambak rambutnya saat itu. Yup! Dokter Kim mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas dan luka dikepalanya tersentuh. Itulah sebabnya.

Seolah tau apa yang terjadi, Dokter Kim melepas tangannya dari kepala Je. Menatap matanya dengan menyelidik.  
"Dia melakukannya lagi padamu,huh?"

Je menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis. "Aku rasa inilah konsekuensinya, Oppa. Ini efek samping dari rahasia yang kusimpan bertahun-tahun. Sudahlah, aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu.." Je tidak mau kedua sahabat itu menjadi terpisah karenanya. Padahal sejak awal, Jong Dae lah yang mendekati Jae Hee lebih dulu. Jong Dae pun tau, cintanya Yoochun pada Je hanyalah masalah harta. Warisan itu yang membuatnya menikahi Jae. Dan bodohnya lagi, Jong Dae merelakan wanita yang sangat dicintainya pada seseorang yang malah membuatnya menderita.

"Iya. Dan sebentar lagi kau akan lenyap olehnya. Kau puas?!"

"Tidak tidak. Sebenci-bencinya ia padaku, ia tidak mungkin melenyapkanku, Jong Dae. Aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Iya,pasti bisa!" Jawabnya antusias. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak mengerti,batin Jong Dae.

"Ayolah oppa, bantu aku melakukannya ya. Kau kan tau Yoochun sangat ingin memiliki keturunan. Aku akan memberikannya-"

"TAPI DENGAN CARA APA?!" Jong Dae mengamuk. Matanya memerah. Dan buliran air hangat itu meluncur dengan derasnya. Menangkup kedua bahu gadisnya.

"Hentikan..Aku mohon hentikan Jae! Kau sudah banyak menderita. Wajahmu memar setiap kau datang padaku. Kakimu terluka karena semua pekerjaan rumah seluruhnya diserahkan padamu. Jarimu hampir terpotong karena terpaksa harus memasak untuk suamimu. Dan sekarang luka dikepalamu? Hhh~" lanjutnya lagi. Kini dengan isakannya. Jong Dae mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Ia menghampiri mejanya.

BUG!

Tangannya meninju kuat meja kerjanya tanpa peduli rasa sakit. Mentransfer rasa penyesalanya dalam tumbukan itu.

"Hentikan oppa,hentikan.." Jae Hee menggenggam kepalan tangan Jong Dae. Merah. Jae menangis. Ada rasa haru. Jong Dae sangat peduli pada Jae sejak dulu. Mereka menangis bersamaan.

"Seharusnya aku membawamu lari dari pernikahan itu, Jae Hee.." Jong Dae merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dan membawanya dalam ketenangan. Tubuh kekar itu yang selalu ada untuk Jae saat dalam keterpurukan.

'Kenapa cinta datang pada orang yang salah, Tuhan? Apa maksud dengan semua ini?' Je mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berhentilah,Je. Aku mohon. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya demi aku, maka lakukanlah demi dirimu sendiri." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Lagi lagi dan lagi, Jae harus menunggu suaminya yang selalu datang tengah malam. Je merasa haus,ia membutuhkan air dingin. Ia melangkah kedapur. Membuka kulkas. Mengambil air dingin tersebut dan meminumnya.

TING NONG TING NONG TING NONG~

Tiba-tiba seseorang memencet bel rumah mewah itu dengan tidak sabaran. Dengan terpaksa,Je harus menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Cklek~

BRUG!

"Kya! Yoochun-ah. Kau kenapa eoh?" Je terkesiap. Yoochun jatuh tepat dipangkuannya. Matanya merah. Tubuhnya lemas.

"H-hai istriku. Selamat pagi. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? Ahahahaa.." Yoochun tertawa dan emhh, bau alkohol menyeruak dari mulut Yoochun. Sepertinya dia mabuk.  
Mendengar Yoochun mengatakan 'istriku' membuatnya merasa bahagia. Kedua matanya yang sipit mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Bukankah orang mabuk biasanya mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan secara terang-terangan sehingga tanpa sengaja ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'istriku' tanpa ragu, itu artinya ia menganggapku sebagai bagian dari hidupnya. Apa ini artinya Yoochun sudah bisa menerimaku?'  
.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar, Jae meletakkan suaminya disebuah kasur empuk. Kamar yang dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu yang tidak begitu terang, temboknya serba putih terkesan sangat mewah. Yoochun melihat mata itu. Mata yang memperhatikannya tepat diatas wajahnya yang berjarak 15cm darinya.

Chup~

Secepat kilat Yoochun merengkuh tengkuk gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Jae terbelalak. Jantungnya hampir copot dibuatnya. Entah kesurupan setan apa Yoochun malam ini. Lidahnya mulai berkeliaran mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi putih Jae. Dengan mata tertutup, Yoochun sangat menikmatinya. Jae pun sama. Ia mulai menutup matanya. Menikmati setiap permainan yang dikomandoi suaminya. Walaupun bau alkohol itu mengganggu penciumannya,tapi itu tidak masalah untuk Jae. Ini adalah moment yang sangat ia nantikan bukan?

Sebelah tangannya yang nakal mulai meraba-raba buah dada kencang istrinya. Sedangkan yang sebelahnya lagi membantu tubuh Jae untuk naik keatas pangkuannya. Ciuman hangat itu berubah menjadi semakin panas. Bibir Yoochun mencium setiap inci bibir ranum Jae Hee. Bahkan kini berpindah posisi. Leher jenjangnya menjadi santapan baru. Leher jenjang yang putih harum itu menjadi favorit suaminya. Kecupan-kecupan yang diberikannya memberikan sensi baru bagi Jae. Bahkan tanda merah itu, sangat banyak.

Yoochun membukakan kancing baju piyama yang istrinya kenakan dengan begitu cepat. Pria itu menciumi pundak Jae dan perlahan-lahan kedua tangannya yang kekar meremas payudaranya. Hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa dileher Jae, begitu juga dengan deruan nafasnya yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Jae. Yoochun terkesiap melihat sosok dihadapannya kini. Tubuh istrinya yang tidak pernah ia sentuh, ternyata sangat indah,bersih dan wangi. Ia bermain penuh dengan nafsu. Kurasa birahinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun,batin Je. Dia mencium lehernya lagi disaat kedua tangan nakalnya ikut bermain.

"Aakhh..Sshhh.." Desah Jae yang berhasil membuat Yoochun tersenyum bergairah. Tangan itu menyingkap tali surga Jae dengan lembut. Sehingga nampaklah buah dada yang putih mulus miliknya. Yoochun mulai berani. Pertama ia mengecup nipple pink menggoda kepunyaan Jae. Memelintirnya dengan lidahnya,begitu lihai. Sebelah tangannya meremas payudara kiri Jae. Lembut. Sedangkan sebelahnya lagi sibuk membuka sehelai kain yang tersisa. Pria bertubuh kekar itu menuntunnya untuk duduk dikasur empuk yang tidak pernah berbau sperma ataupun keringat percintaan. Tanpa diperintah, seolah tau apa maksudnya. Jae menbuka lebar kaki jenjangnya. Sehingga ia lebih leluasa melepas G-String yang Jae pakai. Merasa tidak adil, Jae membuka resleting celana Yoochun, ia menuntun tangan Jae melakukannya. Tangannya bergetar. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Jae. Dan mata Jae melotot sempurna. Ia tercengang.

'Jadi seperti ini wujud aslinya? Yoochun Junior sangat panjang dan besar. Aku ragu apa jadinya kalau benda itu masuk kedalam liang surgaku?' batinnya. Jae menelan salivanya. Merasa gugup melihat penis suaminya yang begitu besar sekaligus panjang.

Dengan cepat Yoochun berdiri dan menyuruh Jae untuk tetap tidur terlentang. Ia mencari-cari lubang vagina istrinya dengan menuntun penisnya. Dan

Blusss~

"Aahhh.." Erangan Jae,khas orang menikmati permainan ini.

"Bertahanlah. Sakitnya hanya sebentar saja. Selebihnya,kau akan menikmatinya." Perintahnya.

Chup~

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Jae. Membuatnya merasa tenang. Perlahan-lahan Yoochun memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam vagina Jae. Sampai akhirnya genjotan itu mulai dipercepat.

"Aaahh..Sshhh..Ouhh.." Desahnya lagi seirama dengan setiap sodokan yang suaminya berikan. Setiap belaiannya, setiap hembusan nafasnya membuat Jae pasrah. Hanya kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Sampai akhirnya rasa ingin pipis melanda Jae. Ia sangat panik.

"Ma-maaf. Sepertinya aku ingin pipis.." Dengan polosnya. Pipinya memerah. Tapi Yoochun, dia kembali tersenyum.

"Hhh~ Kau ini polos atau bodoh,hm? Itu artinya kau akan orgasme. Saat itulah kau merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang sesungguhnya. Nikmatilah!" Perintah Yoochun lagi. Jae hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan suaminya.

Genjotan itu semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Aaahh...Sshhh.."

"Owhh.. Mmmhh..."

"Aaaakkhhhhh~~" keduanya mendesah dan menjerit bersamaan dengan sperma dan darah keperawanan Jae yang berceceran dikasur putih tidur. Ini kali pertama atau perrtama kalinya Yoochun tidur dikasur yang sama dengan Jae. Nafas sepasang adam dan hawa ini pun memburu. Mereka ngos-ngosan layaknya lari mengelilingi Seoul semalaman.

'Malam ini kau milikku, Yoochun..' Batinnya dengan tersenyum bahagia. Jae tidur dipangkuan Yoochun. Tapi..untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada protes dari sang suami. Bukankah ini awal yang baik? Apa ini awal dari kebahagiaan Jae yang akan datang?

...

..

.

Hai-hai semuanyaaa :D Maaf sebelumnya,tulisannya nggak rapih karena memang aku ngetiknya di hp. Jarang dilaptop. Nggak tau kenapa,kalo dihp tuh feelnya kerasa. Beda kalo nulis dilaptop *curhat -_- typo jga berserakan. Mohon maklum ya :D wkwkk Readersku sayaang, yang berminat mau coret2 kesan dan pesan kalian buat Ff aku ini, bisa diklik Reviews aja yaa ^^ Makasiih :* mwaaah~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : FORGIVE ME (45)  
Main Cast : - Kang Jae Hee (OC)  
\- Park Yoo Chun (JYJ)  
Other Cast : - Kim Jong Dae as Docter Kim (EXO)

Genre : Sad Summary : Penyesalan yang berakhir Pahit. Entah terlambat atau tidak aku mengucapkan kata Maaf untukmu. Tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Maafkan aku,istriku..

-Chapter 2-

Makanan diatas meja sudah siap untuk disantap. Piring sepasang suami istri ini pun sudah terisi makanan. Tapi kenapa keduanya masih diam? Tidak ada yang mau memulai. Kecanggungan kini melanda mereka.

"Ekhem." Yoochun berdeham. "Mari makan." Lanjutnya lagi memecah keheningan. Yoochun makan dengan begitu lahapnya. Tidak bisa disembunyikan wajah ceria Jae saat ini. Tersenyum bahagia, sambil ikut menyantap makanan mereka.

"Mm,soal semalam. Itu aku khilaf. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Karena..kau tau sendiri bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun, senyum bahagia yang tadinya terukir diwajahnya tiba-tiba memudar. Jae memang tau kalau suaminya melakukan itu bukan karena perasaan. Tapi kenapa ia harus memperjelasnya lagi? Membuat Jae semakin terpuruk. Bahkan kalau disengaja pun, itu bukanlah masalah. Mengingat status pernikahan mereka.

"Aku tau." Jawabnya singkat.

"Terimakasih untuk semalam"

"Tidak usah berterimakasih. Aku adalah istrimu dan kau adalah suamiku. Menurutku itu wajar sebagai suami istri. Iya kan?"

"Aku mabuk semalam. Jadi aku harap-"

"Pergilah. Bukankah kau sudah terlambat?" Je memotong pembicaraan suaminya. Ini disengaja. Jae tidak yakin bisa berhenti menangis mendengar suaminya sendiri mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Bukankah Jae benar? Kejadian semalam itu kan wajar sebagai suami istri. Jae menyelesaikan makannya dan menyimpan piring kotor itu ke wastafel. Meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian dimeja makan.

Ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi bekerja.  
"Kenapa airnya selalu keruh begini?" Protesnya. "Hahh, jaga rumah baik-baik. Aku akan pulang terlambat" sambungnya lagi.

"Seperti biasa kan?" Jae berbalik dan menghampiri suaminya. Jari lentiknya bergerak merapihkan dasi sang suaminya yang tampan. "Pergilah,suamiku." Wanita berparas cantik itu tersenyum. Sekilas Yoochun sempat terhanyut oleh senyuman manis istrinya yang ia benci selama ini.

'Apa ini pengaruh seks singkat semalam?' Batin Yoochun.

.  
. "Huek..huek..." Jae berlari kekamar mandi. Merasa perutnya bagaikan diaduk-aduk sesuatu. Ia memuntahkan semua yang ada didalam perutnya disana. Yoochun, sang suami yang sedang memakai dasi saat itu merasa terganggu.

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu? Berisik sekali."

"Maaf. A-aku merasa mual." Jelas Jae saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Jae tertunduk. Me-lap sekitar bibirnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Lagi-lagi Yoochun terpesona dengan bibir istrinya yang merah ranum. Ia sempat terdiam. Jae menoleh kearahnya dan saat itu juga matanya beralih ke segala arah, asalkan jangan istrinya. Itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Ekhem.." Yoochun berdeham. "Oh begitu.." Ujarnya singkat. Yoochun telah siap dengan Jas dan dasinya yang rapih. Ia mengambil tas kantornya diatas kasur lalu hendak pergi.

"Suamik-" spontan Yoochun menoleh kearah Jae. "Eh maksudku oppa, aku akan pergi ke klinik Dokter Kim hari ini. Apa kau bisa menemaniku?" Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab. Ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengindahkan ajakan istrinya. Jae hanya bisa menunduk. Kedua tangannya bergerak melipat selimut, menyusun bantal sebagai peralihan.

Tak disangka, Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Bahkan Yoochun sempat memperhatikan gerak gerik istrinya. Molekan tubuh itu, kulitnya yang seputih susu dan aroma tubuhnya yang wangi. Masih merekat kuat diotaknya sejak malam beberapa bulan kemarin. Daya tarik Jae Hee sangat kuat bukan? Sudah berbulan-bulan tapi masih tetap melekat. Bagaikan aroma khas dari seorang Kang Jae Hee. Yoochun menghadap Jae Hee sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Minum saja obat yang ada didapur. Tidak perlu ke dokter." Perintahnya.

"Tidak. Aku rasa..ini bukanlah sakit." ramalnya tanpa menghentikan aktifitas membereskan tempat tidurnya lalu menoleh. Menghadap suaminya. Memberikan senyum termanis yang pernah Yoochun lihat. Dan sukses membuat kedua alis Yoochun saling bertautan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tau nanti. Tapi..aku masih tidak yakin. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan unt-"

"Kebetulan aku tidak lembur hari ini. Jadi..aku akan ikut denganmu." Ujarnya singkat memotong pembicaraan Jae sekaligus menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum akhinya ia melangkah pergi, tahap menuruni tangga.

"A-apa?" Jae masih belum sadar. Ia masih menikmati masa kagetnya. "K-au mau mengantarku? Suamiku kau seriuskan?" Jae berharap apa yang didengarnya tidak salah kali ini. Ia bahkan sempat mengejar suaminya sambil berteriak tapi kemudian ia berhenti tepat diambang pintu. Mengejar seperti ini takut dia berubah pikiran- batin Jae yang akhirnya hanya bisa menggigit jari.

Senyum itu kembali terukir dibibirnya. Berharap suaminya tidak berubah pikiran.

.

"Arghh! Apa yang barusan kukatakan?" Yoochun membanting stir mobilnya. Seolah baru sadar dari kesurupannya. "Dan apa ini?" Pria bertubuh kekar itu menyetuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat senyum termanis itu menggoda kedua bola matanya,lagi. Tapi perasaan lain pun muncul. Mendengar mulut Jae mengucapkan 'Dokter Kim' tadi wajahnya memanas. Kenapa ia merasa ingin marah?

"Apa aku cemburu? Ah tidak. Ini tidak mungkin!" Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar. Mengusir segala pikiran yang bodoh menurutnya.

'Cemburu?' Mungkinkah?

.

Wanita yang berstatuskan istri dari sang Direktur perusahaan besar sedang berbahagia! Sejak keberangkatan suaminya kekantor, wanita cantik itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum-tertawa-lompat-lompat dengan gembira.

"Yoochun mau mengantarku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi?" Jae mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan suaminya sebelum berangkat. Mengulang kembali kejadian pagi ini.

'Kebetulan aku tidak lembur hari ini. Jadi..aku akan ikut denganmu.'

"Aaaaaaaaa.." Jae berteriak kegirangan. Suara berat yang Yoochun miliki sangat khas. Jelas itu suara Yoochun. Karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua dirumah ini.

Pagi yang mengesankan bukan? Bahkan Jae merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya aku merekamnya tadi- batin Jae. Pasalnya, ini adalah kelangkaan baginya. Tapi rasanya Yoochun mulai berubah. Jangankan berbicara seperti tadi. Berbicara secara hangat pun tidak pernah. Selama ini yang Yoochun lakukan hanyalah marah dan marah.

"Ini harus tertulis dikalenderku"ucap Jae tunggal. Ia mengambil sebuah kalender dekat lampu hias kamarnya,dimana letak foto pernikahan itu berdiri bersama dengan kedua barang tersebut. Lampu hias, bingkai foto, dan kalender mini.

Ia membuka laci,mencari-cari sebuah pulpen. Dengan usaha keras, Jae akhirnya menemukan pena itu. Ia membuka tutup pulpennya dengan menggigit tutup pulpen itu dan membiarkannya tetap dalam gigitan. Supaya tidak hilang.

Jae mulai menulis.

"Sekarang tannggal 03 Mei 2016 'Pertama kalinya Yoochun berkata manis dan hangat padaku. "Kebetulan aku tidak lembur hari ini. Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu." Aaaaa Membuatku bahagia!" Jae menulisnya dengan senyum sumringah. Tidak lupa ia tambahkan emoticon peluk dan cium juga bentuk hati didalamnya. Pulpen itu ia pertemukan lagi dengan penutupnya ditandai dengan suara "Clap!".

"But wait! 3 Mei? Besok tanggal 4. Ha-hari pernikahanku dengan Yoochun? Sekaligus ulangtahunku? Iya kan? Hwaaaaa~" Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bagaimana senangnya Jae hari ini.

"A-apa yang harus kuberikan pada suamiku ya? Apa..apa.. Ayolah berpikir Jae Hee.." Gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. Rupanya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. Jae membuka lagi kalendernya. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia telat menstruasi. Seharusnya kan tanggal 25 Februari kemarin? Ditambah lagi aku mual..- Jae bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Atau jangan-jangan-aku harus memastikannya!" Jae mengambil ponselnya. Menekan panggilan cepat dengan menekan nomor 2 untuk Dokter Kim. Ya nomor 1 nya tetap untuk Park Yoo Chun,pastinya. Selama nada panggilan tersambung, Jae menggigit jarinya. Berharap yang dia perkirakan adalah benar. Jae tidak bisa menunggu. Ia terlalu tidak sabaran. Sampai akhirnya dengan mendahului Yoochun sampai ia pulang, Jae harus konsultasi dengan Dokter Kim -yang juga sahabatnya- perihal yang ia rasakan.

"Yeobso-"

"Oppa, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" ujar Jae ditelepon,memotong sapaan Jong Dae.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali."

"Hm. Apa kau tau, Yoochun sepertinya sudah berubah. Tadinya aku akan kesana sendiri tapi suamiku bilang kalau dia akan men-"

"Apa kau meneleponku hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu?" Potong Jong Dae yang sudah bosan mendengar gadis itu selalu mengatakan 'suamiku' disetiap perbincangan mereka.

"Ah bukan. Bukan itu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi aku malu mengatakannya." Iya, Jae benar-benar malu. Sekalipun itu dokter, tapi ini menyangkut pribadinya. Walaupun begitu Jae harus tetap mengatakannya untuk memastikan.

"Hhh~ aku ini seorang dokter dan posisimu adalah sebagai pasienku. Sudah menjadi tugasku mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan pasienku. Apa itu salah?"

"Ah kau benar. Tadinya aku hanya penasaran. Kini aku benar-benar penasaran"

"Katakan saja.."

"Aku merasa...aku hamil"

"APA?!" Histeris Jong Dae tidak percaya. B-bagaimana bisa?-batin Jong Dae mengingat kalau sahabatnya itu yang juga suami dari Jae Hee tidak pernah mau menyentuh istrinya. Dan sekarang?

"Yak! Pelankan suaramu Pak Tua!"

"Maaf,aku kelewat kaget. Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku ingat jelas saat itu bulan Februari. Ia mabuk, jadi..tanpa kami sadari kalau kami.. 'melakukannya' " Je terdengar malu-malu mengatakannya.

" 'Melakukannya?' " Ulang Jong Dae

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Oppa jawablah."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dirimu hamil?"

"Pertama, sudah 2 bulan ini aku telat menstruasi. Kedua, aku mual-mual akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah itu sebagian dari tanda-tanda kehamilan?"

"Selain itu?"

"Yang baru kurasakan hanya itu."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa datang ke tempatku. Atau mau ku jemput?" Tawar Jong Dae.

"Ah tidak perlu repot,oppa. Kali ini, suamiku sendiri yang akan mengantarku ke klinikmu." Tolak Jae dengan cekikikannya yang terdengar sedang berbahagia ditelinga Jong Dae.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau sedang bahagia hari ini. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Terimakasih Oppa. Sampai jumpa diklinikmu.."

TIT!

"Yah putus" .

.  
Yoochun sedang sibuk diruangan kerjanya. Menandatangani segala dokumen yang masuk keruangannya. Yang pasti selalu membuat Jae bingung, mana yang harus ditandatangani atau tidak. Itulah mengapa semua saham diberikan kepada Yoochun, selaku suami dari Kang Jae Hee putri dari Kang Jeon Myun pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Yoochun membuka dokumennya lembar demi lembar. Tapi sesuatu merasuki pikirannya.

"ARGH! Kenapa aku tidak bisa fokus?!" Gerutunya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..!

"Masuk"

Klek! Dan pintu terbuka lebar. Nampaklah sosok pria tampan berkulit putih dengan kemeja yang senada dengan kulitnya. Dokter Kim.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Silahkan duduk, " ujar Yoochun mempersilahkan.

"Gomawo Hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan..istrimu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Begitupun dengan Jae Hee." Jong Dae hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Kau ingin kopi?"

"Hm. Cukup orange juice saja. Itu pun kalau ada."

"Ahahaa. Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya." Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Yoochun berdiri dari kursinya dan beralih ke meja kerjanya. Hanya dengan menekan 3 digit nomor, ia sudah tersambung ke saluran telepon dapur. Dapur khusus perusahaannya, untuk memesan satu gelas Orange Juice dan satu gelas Kopi. Usai berbicara ditelepon, ia kembali duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Jong Dae.

Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama. Pesanan telah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Bagaimana usaha klinikmu?" Tanya Yoochun disela-sela menyeruput kopinya.

"Sejauh ini sih lancar. Lalu..bagaimana dengan pekerjaan barumu ini?" Tanya Jong Dae yang matanya menelusuri setiap inci ruangan itu. Ruang kerjanya saja tidak sebesar ini, padahal dia sendiri adalah seorang Dokter. Bukankah seorang dokter juga membutuhkan ruangan yang besar?

Yoochun tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh adiknya ini. Walaupun mereka beda ayah dan beda ibu,tapi Yoochun memang sudah menganggap Jong Dae sebagai adiknya sendiri. Efek dari persahabatan yang terjalin sejak lama.

"Oh iya. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku,hyung?"

"Uhuk uhuk.." Yoochun terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan yang secara tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Sebelum menjawab, Yoochun sempat melihat kedua bola mata itu menatapnya dengan begitu antusias. Kau memang masih seperti dulu, selalu ingin to the point - batin Yoochun.

Yoochun bangkit lagi dari kursinya. Membuka laci meja kerjanya dan nampaklah sebuah amplop putih. Jong Dae menyeruput Orange Juice nya, tepat saat itu juga Yoochun menyerahkan amplop putih itu. Amplop itu ia letakkan dimeja lalu menggesernya. Jong Dae sekarang bisa melihat jelas amplop putih yang ternodai sebuah cap biru. Cap berbentuk nama dari sebuah klinik.

"Ini. Bisa tolong kau jelaskan maksudnya ini?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi alasan Jong Dae terbelalak. Matanya hampir saja copot keluar. Membulat sempurna.

"A-apa kau-"

"Apa itu benar?" Jong Dae bungkam. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya -batin Jong Dae.

"Hhh~ jadi itu benar? Apa aku benar-benar mandul? Jadi selama ini yang salah, bukan Jae Hee tapi...aku?" Kini bergantian. Yoochun bertanya dengan sangat antusias pada Dokter terpercaya istrinya.

"Hhh~ baiklah. Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya." Jong Dae menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi apa yang akan dia katakan. "Ne. Itu benar. Sudah 2 tahun kalian menikah dan selama itu juga Jae menutupi kekuranganmu ini darimu. Bahkan kedua orangtuamu dan orangtuanya pun tidak mengetahui hal ini-"

"ARGH!" Yoochun menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Matanya memerah. Ia berteriak merasa menyesal. Yah, aku melakukan tindak kekerasan pada istriku yang bahkan dia tidak bersalah-batin Yoochun. Rasa bersalah kini menyelumuti hati dan jiwanya. Telinga dan matanya tidak bisa berbohong dengan berpura-pura tidak melihat apalagi mendengar penjelasan dari Jong Dae. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. -Meratapi betapa bodohnya aku-.

"Hyung, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Istrimu telah lama menyimpan rahasia ini. Aku pikir-yak! Yoochun-ah kau mau kemana?" Yoochun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jong Dae yang berusaha membuat Yoochun mengerti keadaan.

Tentu saja Jong Dae tidak terima ditinggal pergi begitu saja. Pria yang lebih pendek dari suami sahabatnya itu mengejar Yoochun tapi terlambat. Dia sudah terlalu jauh.

'Tapi..bagaimana Yoochun bisa menemukan file itu? Aku yakin Jae Hee tidak akan seceroboh ini menyimpan sebuah 'rahasia'? ' .

.

"Oh astaga. Dimana file itu?" Seorang wanita cantik yang pernikahannya belum berjalan baik, telah disibukkan mencari-cari sebuah file yang ditutupi amplop.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Wanita itu langsung menoleh ke si empunya suara berat yang sangat disukainya.

'Haa..Yang ditangannya? Amplop itu?' Batin Jae.

"I-itu ke-kenapa bisa ada di t-tanganmu?" Jae tidak bisa berhenti gugup. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?-batinnya lagi.

PLEK!

Jae terbelalak. Suaminya -Park Yoo Chun-, dengan gagahnya memeluk tubuh ramping Jae Hee -Istrinya-. I-ini sangat tiba-tiba!

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku,bodoh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja bahwa aku yang mandul? Kenapa kau harus berbohong? Kenapa?!" Gerutunya disela-sela tangisannya. Yoochun sudah banjir airmata saat ini.

Bukankah seharusnya dia menjadi pria paling beruntung didunia ini, karena masih ada seorang istri yang setia menemaninya bersama dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya? Tapi apa yang Yoochun lakukan? Ia hanya memukul,menjambak bahkan menyiksa istrinya yang begitu mencintainya.

"Yoochun-ah.." Lirih Jae.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku kan? Bahkan kau rela ku pukuli demi kekuranganku ini. Aku sungguh menyesal,kau tau?" Masih dengan memeluk tubuh Jae, pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan, tangan kekar Yoochun mengelus lembut surai indah istrinya. Begitu pun dengan Jae.

Wanita ramping itu mengelus-elus punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Yoochun menyesali perbuatannya. Dan airmata itu, kembali jatuh dipipinya. Kali ini bukan karena sedih. Tapi terharu. Suaminya telah kembali. Ia telah berubah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau putus asa. Kau adalah suamiku. Seorang istri seharusnya menutupi kekurangan suaminya,bukan? Dan itulah yang kulakukan." Jae tersenyum. Berusaha agar apa yang dia lakukan ini tidak salah.

Yoochun melonggarkan pelukannya. Kedua ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi mulus Jae Hee. Yoochun mengusap airmatanya. Sedangkan Jae, hanya tertunduk sambil terisak-isak. Dia masih takut rupanya.

"Hey,lihat aku. Tatap mataku." Perintahnya dengan suara yang sangaaatt lembut. Yang diperintah hanya menurut dan bekerja sesuai perintah. Yoochun mengusap wajah cantik itu lagi.

"Istri terbaik sepertimu, tidak seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan kejam dari pria sepertiku, Jae. Dan saat emosiku semakin tidak terkontrol aku-"

"Ssttt..." Sebuah jari telunjuk menghalangi bibirnya untuk bicara. Jari Jae.

"Jangan katakan lagi. Aku mengerti maksudmu." Jae tersenyum. Matanya fokus ke airmata sang suami yang perlahan mulai mengering. Jae menghapusnya, seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun terhadapnya.

Perlahan Yoochun memiringkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Jae. Ia menangkup tengkuk Jae dan menciumnya.

"Kau wanitaku yang luar biasa, Nyonya Park.." Bisik Yoochun halus.

Saat Yoochun akan menciumnya lagi tiba-tiba Jae harus merasa perutnya bagaikan diaduk-aduk (lagi) ..  
'Sial!' Batin gadis itu. Tepat sebelum Yoochun menciumnya, Jae malah mual-mual. Itu sangat mengganggu.

"Huek..huekk.." Dengan cepat Jae berlari kekamar mandi sambil terus menutup mulutnya.

Yoochun yang kebingungan mengikuti Jae sampai kamar mandi.  
"Kau kenapa? Masuk angin ya? Akan aku ambilkan minyak angin sebentar-"

"Tunggu!" Cegah Jae.

"Wae?"  
Jae membersihkan mulutnya sebelum menjawab rasa penasaran suaminya, sijidat menggoda.

"Ini bukan karena aku masuk angin atau sebuah sakit. Ini adalah anugerah untuk kita"

Yoochun menautkan alisnya. Menandakan bahwa ia semakin kebingungan.

"Aku Hamil.."  
Kini mata Yoochun membulat sempurna. Jae tersenyum bahagia, tapi Yoochun malah terpaku ditempatnya.

Jae memeluk Yoochun dengan rasa bahagianya. Akhirnya kesabaran Jae membuahkan hasil yang baik.

"Tidak mungkin.." Lirih Yoochun tiba-tiba. Jae mendengar itu, tapi mungkin Yoochun masih belum mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar hamil,suamiku. Didalam perutku ini, ada seorang bayi. Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah,hihihiii..." Ujar Jae sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Yoochun masih terdiam. Jae menuntun tangan Yoochun untuk menyentuh bayi mereka yang ada didalam perutnya. Tapi ternyata, Yoochun malah menghempaskan tangan Jae.

"Dia BUKAN ANAKKU!" Teriak Yoochun dengan wajah yang memanas dan mata yang memerah.

"Su-suamiku, i-ini adalah anakmu. Anak kita. Ada apa denganmu? Ini..ini adalah perbuatanmu. Kau ingat?"

"Tidak! Aku mandul! Aku tidak mungkin bisa memberimu anak. Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Siapa...anak siapa itu?!"  
Yoochun mengamuk. Membuat Jae ketakutan. Dihari anniversary mereka kali ini pun, Jae harus bersedih. Yoochun berpikir kalau janin itu bukan perbuatannya tapi perbuatan laki-laki lain?

"Apa se-bejat itu kah aku dimatamu, Park Yoochun?" Jae terisak. "Aku memang wanita yang lemah, tapi aku bukan seorang pelacur yang memberi tubuhku pada siapapun!"

"DIAM!" Teriak Yoochun. "Aku memang melakukannya malam itu denganmu, dan saat itu juga aku melihat sebuah file yang kau simpan selama bertahun-tahun. Kau pikir aku bodoh huh?!"

"Baiklah,akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Tapi tolong dengarkan aku-"

"PERGI!" Usir Yoochun.

"Suamiku tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasanku.." Mohon Jae.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Pergi sebelum aku yang akan menyeretmu keluar!"

"Kau akan menyeretku walaupun kau tau ada bayi kita didalam perutku?"

"Aku bukan Ayah dari bayi itu!-ah, atau mungkin ini adalah perbuatan -mu?" Tuduh Yoochun.

PLAK!  
Yang dibalas dengan tamparan Jae. Gerakan yang spontanitas. Dengan cepat Jae menarik tangannya kembali.  
"Ma-maafkan aku Yoochun-ah. A-aku-"

"Sudah kuduga!" Dengan cepat pula Yoochun meninggalkan Jae dan meng-gas mobilnya dengan laju yang sangat cepat. .

.  
Kemana Yoochun akan pergi? Apa Yoochun benar-benar akan melabrak ? Tunggu dan saksikan the last chapter yaa :* 


End file.
